


You Are Trashin' My Scene

by Punxutawney



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009) RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxutawney/pseuds/Punxutawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seriously, man, you and me, we're fuckin' done professionally.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Trashin' My Scene

His apology – after the one on the set for the crew to hear and see – is a gentle one, as if all the anger truly had bled out of him in words. It even surprises Christian himself. 

"So," Shane says tentatively afterwards, and from his position Christian can't see his eyes, only feel the fingers raking through his short-cropped John Connor hair. "When you said we were done professionally... does that mean you're not going to leave bills on my nightstand anymore?"

Christian makes a face and then presses his grimace-turning-smile into the spot just under Shane's ear.

"Fucking ass."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2016: This made sense at the time. [Never forget.](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/christian-bale-rant)


End file.
